Ange'Hell
by Mitsuko2813
Summary: Différents drabbles traitant de la vie quotidienne des Devil Bats, notamment de Hiruma et Mamori ( J'ai complètement modifié mon drabble "Regrets d'un démon" pour en faite un drabble, mais je n'ai bien évidemment pas touché à l'histoire même )
1. Première partie : Regrets d

Fini, terminé, arrêté, cessé, abandonné… Tant de mots pour exprimer la même chose. Mais ce qui se rapprochait le plus de sa situation actuelle était _Game Over._

- « C'est fini, Yoichi. » avait-t-elle dit, les yeux baignés de larmes.

- « Hm. » Avait-t-il simplement répondu, continuant son chemin comme si de rien était.

Elle était partie. Il l'avait laisser partir. A présent, il regrettait. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir retenu. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus tendre avec elle, de ne pas lui avoir accordé plus d'attention. De ne pas avoir fait tout ce qu'un amant était censé faire.

Il regrettait d'avoir été trop fier pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Car s'il avait fait tout cela lorsqu'elle était encore à ces côtés, elle y serait peut-être toujours à l'heure qu'il est.


	2. Deuxième partie : Ceux d'un ange

- « C'est fini, Yoichi » avait-elle dit, les yeux baignés de larmes.

- « Hm. » avait-il simplement répondu, continuant son chemin comme si de rien était.

Cette scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Comme si elle cherchait une erreur quelque part.

Elle ne lui demandait rien pourtant. Rien, à part qu'il la retienne, qu'il ne la laisse pas partir comme ça. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui dise qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle l'avait espéré mais au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Oui, elle serait restée. Elle avait juste besoin de se sentir aimée, qu'il lui montre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. _Stupide fierté._

Pourquoi tant d'indifférence dans sa réponse ? N'avait-elle donc rien été pour lui ? C'était-il joué d'elle finalement ? Pour elle, il avait été son premier baiser, son premier amour et ça, ça restait gravé à tout jamais dans la mémoire.

Il allait lui manquer, et elle savait qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas aisément. Mais elle aurait tellement aimé que ce soit réciproque.


	3. Lessive et jeux d'enfants

C'était le jour de lessive pour Mamori. Elle était donc au local, enfournant un par un les maillots des joueurs dans la machine à laver, vérifiant au préalable qu'il n'y avait pas de déchirures dans le tissu. Elle tomba sur celui de Sena. Qu'il avait grandit depuis son entrée dans le club ! Il n'était plus le petit gamin qu'elle protégeait, il était devenu un homme à présent. Il le lui avait bien prouvé lorsqu'il lui avait dévoilé son secret. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte bien avant, elle se voilait simplement la face ne voulant pas voir son petit frère grandir. Un petit sourire tendre étira ses lèvres et ce maillot rejoignit les autres dans le lave-linge.

Tendant la main vers le panier de linge sale, elle en attrapa un autre. Elle parcourra des yeux le tissu et ils s'arrêtèrent sur le numéro inscrit dessus : le 1. C'était le maillot d'Hiruma. Elle resta là à le contempler, se remémorant son image. Elle imaginait son capitaine torse nu, le corps luisant de sueur après l'effort. Toucher ses muscles saillants du bout des doigts, sentir son odeur démoniaque à même la peau… Plongée dans ses pensées, ou plutôt ses fantasmes, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait porté le maillot à son nez et qu'elle respirait son odeur masculine à grande bouffée.

Un petit clic accompagné d'un flash la ramena à la réalité et, tournant la tête vers la provenance de cette lumière, s'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas seule. En effet, le propriétaire du maillot était là, jubilant avec un appareil photo dans sa main et le cliché qu'il montrait fièrement à la pauvre manager. Sortant un petit carnet noire muni d'un stylo de sa poche, il nota quelque chose sur une page jusque là vierge.

**- Ké ké ké, la présidente du conseil de discipline se drogue avec mon odeur. Hm, ça peut être utile ! **Dit-il dans un rictus démoniaque en refermant le carnet d'un coup sec avec la photo précieusement rangé à l'intérieur.

La dite présidente avait lâché le maillot, stupéfaite. Il fallait qu'elle récupère cette photo à tout prix ! Sans preuve, il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, elle attrapa son fidèle ballet qui était à proximité, et dit en le menaçant avec :

**- Donne moi ça Hiruma !**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ton vulgaire ballet, hein fuckin' manager ? Tu crois vraiment que tu m'impressionnes là ? Ké ké ké ! Tu n'auras jamais cette fuckin' photo ! **Répliqua-t-il en tournant les talons vers la sortie en courant.

**- HIRUMA ! **Cria-t-elle en le poursuivant.

La scène était plutôt comique. Mamori courrait après Hiruma, son arme toujours en main en lui ordonnant de lui donner le cliché. Hiruma quant à lui, ricanait en accélérant un peu plus la cadence. On aurait dit des enfants, de simples gamins qui se disputaient.

Décidément, ils ne changeront jamais.


	4. Mens moi

Mens moi, je t'en prie, fais ça pour moi. Je préfère de loin ça que de supporter ton indifférence. Je n'en peux plus, s'il te plait mens moi, je suis prête à croire n'importe quoi. Raconte moi ce que tu veux, ce qui est vrai ou ce qui ne l'est pas, des bobards ou bien la réalité mais parle moi, je ne veux plus de ce silence. Il me tue, m'assassine lentement.

Fait semblant de m'aimer, dis moi ces trois mots que je rêve d'entendre. Mens moi pour m'empêcher de souffrir, triche pour m'éviter tout ces tourments. Je m'accrocherais à ce mensonge, par folie ou par désespoir, mens moi avec sincérité et je ferais semblant d'y croire. On dit qu'il vaut mieux une vérité qui blesse qu'un mensonge qui fait sourire, mais pour moi c'est tout l'inverse. Je préfère me sentir bien dans un mensonge que mal dans la vérité.

Mens moi, toi qui sais si bien le faire. Tu es un vrai bluffeur pas vrai, tu y arrives bien sur le terrain, alors pourquoi pas avec moi ? J'ai l'impression que tu aimes me faire souffrir mais je t'en supplie, apaise moi, soigne cette blessure que tu as ouverte. Dis moi que tu m'aimes, peu m'importe si tu mens.

Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, avec toi et en même temps sans toi.

Si près de moi mais pourtant si loin, j'essaye de te retenir, de te serrer dans mes bras mais tu m'échappes et me glisses entre les doigts. Ne t'en vas pas, s'il te plait reste avec moi.

Je t'en supplie mens moi et fait ce que tu peux, pour que je ferme les yeux.


	5. Ange et Démon

Anezaki Mamori. Fille qualifiée de parfaite par la plupart des lycéens de Deimon. Gentille, douce, belle, un vrai petit Ange. Son physique ne reflète que sa personnalité : une peau laiteuse, un visage séraphique, de grands yeux bleus océan, une chevelure rousse, et un corps sans aucunes imperfections. Son unique défaut est d'être trop protectrice envers les personnes qu'elle aime. Convoitée par beaucoup de garçons, jalousée par certaines filles à cause de son succès, elle est populaire et aimée.

Hiruma Yoichi. Le Démon de Deimon. Le commandant des Enfers. Un homme sans attache, sans émotion au premier abord. Sadique et manipulateur mais surtout intelligent. Il inspire la peur de par son apparence : des dents acérés semblables à des crocs, des oreilles pointues, des cheveux blonds en bataille, une prestance qui force le respect. Enfin, ce qui intimide le plus ce sont les chantages qu'il peut faire subir aux personnes qu'il juge « utiles ». Il connait tous les secrets que l'on veut garder cachés. Il voit tout, il est partout. Tout le monde le craint.

Deux mondes complètements différents. Le Paradis et l'Enfer, l'Ange et le Démon, le Soleil et la Lune, le Feu et la Glace. Leur association était impensable et pourtant, ils se complètent à la perfection.

Comme on dit, les opposés s'attirent.


End file.
